divine king of tdg
by emmanuelyabi
Summary: i went to tdg as nie li twin brother


rebirth

Alex: Ugh, what happened.

GOD: You're in heaven Alex Pendragon you just died 100 times and also accumulated the most karma points ever in history.

Alex: Ok one how did I die 2 what are karma points and are you, god.

GOD: Yes Alex I am god and you died saving some kinds from some thugs as for karma points they are collected by doing good things in your lives. You have got more than 15 quadrillions. with how much you have you are allowed to get 15 wishes and an OP system that will help you in your next life.

Alex: Ok I understand now so let's get to it I am about to an overlord of universes heheheh.

1\. I want unlimited system points.

2\. I want to be immortal in every that means I can't die by age or any poison-related things.

3.i want ultimate energy control so I can control any type of energy in any world.

4\. I want to keep my memories from my recent life.

5\. I also want to be able to go to any world I want.

6\. I want affinity for every affinity and max it.

7\. I also want to have unlimited talent.

8\. I also want to have the ability to learn anything automatically and max its potential.

9\. I want to to have the ability to give people unlimited potential and also make them immortal.

10\. I want to have unlimited energy for any world that I go to.

That's good enough, for now, can I keep the other 5 wishes.

GOD: *sigh* I made you wayyyyyyyyy to OP and ya sure why not. What world do you want to reincarnate in to first?

Alex: tales of demons and gods. also, can you make me nei li twin brother and let me have an indigo soul realm with a spirit force of 1,000 which means I will be in the silver rank

GOD: tales of demons and gods it is and a sure thing you might as well.

rebirth 2

On the colossal St. Ancestral Mountain range, sunlight shined through the gap between the mountains into the deep canyons. On the hillside beside the valley, some snow remained.

Even though it's already the early summer, the snow has yet to melt. The cold here is exceptionally long. The roars of beasts can occasionally be heard.

On the surface of the valley stood a magnificent city.

The world outside of the St. Ancestral Mountains has been occupied by the beasts. The people living in the mountain range have not contacted the outside world for hundreds of years.

The people who live in the city are unsure of the situation of the outside world. It's been recorded that at the most glorious period of mankind, having thousands of Legend rank Fighters and Demon Spiritualists, the humans established many empires in the vast continent, but those empires have been wiped out.

The city, due to being stealthily located geographically, was well preserved from the Age of Darkness. They would occasionally encounter attacks from powerful Snow Wind Beasts within the St. Ancestral Mountains, however, after going through numerous devastating conflicts, the city was being rebuilt again and again.

These motley walls were an indomitable monument.

This city is called Glory City, and it is a symbol of hope for humanity.

Holy Orchid Institute, Fighter Apprentice class

Over thirty students are sitting down and are waiting to listen to the female teacher as she imparts her knowledge. The students are a bunch of Fighter Apprentices. They are Glory City's Holy Orchid Institute's students. { DESCRIPTION BY LIGHT NOVEL TRANSLATER}

{DING HOST HAS ARRIVED IN THE TALES OF DEMONS AND GODS WORLD}

Alex-"Ow that hurts well whatever that little pain is nothing compared to being reborn in the best novel ever made".

I turn around to see a boy with light brown spiky hair tied up below his shoulders and blue eyes. seeing the boy I knew this was my new brother NIE LI.

Nie li-" brother I think we went into the past do you think this was the work of The Temporal Demon Spirit Book".

Alex-"it must be. The Temporal Demon Spirit Book is more mysteries then we thought".

Nie li-"yeah your right well whatever it was we can't let glory city get destroyed like last time".

Alex- "that's right we must let history repeat itself and since we got the chance to change it we will".

Shen Xiu- " will the genius and his brother shut up so the rest of the class can learn".

Shen Xiu description- A member of the Sacred Family, Shen Xiu is a 3 Star Silver Demon Spiritualist with a gold rank Scarlet Flaming Fox demon. When transformed, her facial features, teeth, and nails became sharper, and a scarlet tail emerges from her back. After merging with a demon she gains its strength and fire abilities. She is Shen Hong's sister and Shen Fei's and Shen Yue's aunt.

Shen Xiu is very beautiful but her personality is full of pride and arrogance. She has a very condescending way of looking at anyone born as a commoner making her a strict and unyielding teacher in the fighter apprentice class at Holy Orchid Institute. She only agreed to teach the class because her nephew, Shen Yue was in it.

Me and Nie Li stop talking and look up. Nie Li has a dissatisfying look on his face while I was calm and didn't say anything but Nie li did.


End file.
